1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus provided with built-in heat-producing components and a heat radiating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are electronic apparatuses in which various types of components that produce heat in use are built in. Some of the electronic apparatuses allow heat generation by heat-producing components to implement essential purposes, while others are provided with heat-producing components that inevitably generate heat in use. In the latter type of electronic apparatuses, it has been devised to suppress temperature increases caused due to the heat generated by the heat-producing components.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-196773 discloses a structure having a heatsink provided with a heat radiating section connected in terms of heat to a heat receiving section that receives heat generated by a semiconductor package. The structure also has a fan unit that sends cool air to the heat radiating section of the heatsink. In this structure, the heat receiving section that receives heat generated by the semiconductor package is constantly pressed by a plate spring toward the semiconductor package.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-261207 discloses a structure having a heat dissipating section interposed between an IC chip that generates heat and a heatsink. The structure also has: a first heat transmitting member disposed in a clearance between the IC chip and the heat dissipating section; and a second heat transmitting member disposed in a clearance between the IC chip and the heatsink. In this structure, the difference in size between the IC chip and the heatsink at their connecting parts for heat is absorbed and the heat generated by the IC chip is efficiently transmitted to the heatsink.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-224061 discloses a structure provided with a fan unit on the top surface side of a heatsink substrate. In this structure, plural semiconductor elements are made contact with the underside of the heatsink substrate so that these semiconductor elements are cooled.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-358482 discloses a structure in which plural strip-shaped heat radiating fins abut the top surfaces of heat-producing components. In this structure, when the heights of the top surfaces of the heat-producing components are different, adjustment is made on the height of each of the heat-producing components.
In recent years, personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “PC”) have been widely used not only in office but also at home. As one type of PC, the so-called “notebook type personal computer” (hereinafter referred to as “note PC”) is widely known. The notebook PC has a main unit having a keyboard on its top surface and a display unit having a display panel and coupled to the main unit in an openable and closable manner. The display unit is opened to be approximately upright on the main unit when it is used and closed to lie on the main unit when it is not used. Among notebook PCs, some of them are mounted with two types of heat-producing components having the top surfaces of different heights. Therefore, in an electronic apparatus such as a notebook PC, it is desired to devise a way of suppressing an increase in temperature due to heat generated by plural types of heat-producing components whose top surfaces are different in height.
As mentioned above, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-196773 describes the heat receiving section that receives heat generated by the semiconductor package is constantly pressed by the plate spring toward the semiconductor package, but never mentions how to devise a way of suppressing an increase in temperature due to heat generated by plural types of semiconductor packages whose top surfaces are different in height.
Further, as mentioned above, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-261207 describes that the difference in size between the IC chip and the heatsink at their connecting parts for heat is absorbed so that the heat generated by the IC chip is efficiently transmitted to the heatsink. However, this document also never mentions how to devise a way of suppressing an increase in temperature due to heat generated by plural types of IC chips whose top surfaces are different in height.
Furthermore, as mentioned above, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-224061 describes that the fan unit is provided on the top surface side of the heatsink substrate and the plural semiconductor elements are made contact with the underside of the heatsink substrate so that these semiconductor elements are cooled. However, this document also never mentions how to devise a way of suppressing an increase in temperature due to heat generated by plural types of semiconductor elements whose top surfaces are different in height.
In contrast, as mentioned above, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-358482 describes the way of suppressing an increase in temperature due to heat generated by plural types of heat-producing components whose top surfaces are different in height. However, according to this document, it is necessary to adjust the lengths of strip pieces of the heat radiating fan according to the respective top surfaces of the heat-producing components and thus the structure is complicated, which is a problem.